1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to the formation of reinforced concrete pipe; and more specifically to an apparatus for forming continuous and seamless concrete pipe on site in a ditch or shaft.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A search of the prior art uncovered various types of pipe-forming machines of a general nature. These devices were described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,406,025; 2,734,248; 3,049,783; 3,091,013; 3,193,901; 3,792,942; 3,877,855 and 4,001,358. The machines covered by the references appear to produce various types of useable pipe with some of the pipe produced being reinforced in some manner. The main drawback to all prior art machines is the lack of obtaining good uniform consolidation of the solidifiable cementitious material while being deposited within the moving parts of the machine. This problem does not appear to have been solved prior to the emergence of the instant invention.